Promise
by Koikokoro
Summary: //Captivating. Enchanting. A cold shudder went through my body, pleasant, yet uncomfortable.//


A/N: Disclaimer

I do not own any characters from "Naruto", only the unnamed OC belongs to me. She has no name, so feel free to name her anything you like, even your own name :)

Please leave a comment telling me what you think and such :o)

Enjoy..

* * *

His eyes shone brightly, as he walked towards me. Captivating. Enchanting. A cold shudder went through my body, pleasant, yet uncomfortable.  
When he finally stood in front of me, I knew it was too late for me to turn away. His hungry eyes wandered over my face.  
A devilish, yet incredibly sexy smirk formed on his mouth, and I forgot to breathe for a moment.  
I let out a small gasp in my need for air, making him let out a low laugh. Too caught up looking into his eyes, I didn't notice his hand before it stroke my cheek,  
sending shivers down my spine. I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped any sound from coming out, by pressing his lips against mine, easily slipping his tongue in.  
I didn't fight it. Instead, I let my arms wrap around his neck, pressing myself closer into his body, as if trying to meld together with him.  
He responded by squeezing me tightly, but still gentle. I loved the feel of his muscled arms around me. I felt warmer than ever like this.  
My head felt like spinning.  
There was nothing, only the two of us. There was nothing, yet we had everything.

His lips left mine, and I felt how he trailed kisses down my neck, all the way down to my collar bone, and the up again. I didn't want to open my eyes again.  
I feared that I would wake up from this amazing dream. His hand drifted down my back, and slipped beneath my shirt, gently stroking the naked skin of my back.  
I tightened my grip around him, hugging him tightly. Trying to let him now that I didn't want to let him go.  
There were so many things I wanted to tell him, but no words could describe exactly how I felt. There weren't enough words to describe anything.  
The way he made me feel, how deeply I loved him, how much I would give up for him.  
I wanted him to know it all.

"Listen, I..-" But he cut me off before I could say any more. "Sshh. Don't speak." He whispered. I shivered as his warm breath blew against my ear.  
He grasped my earlobe, biting down on it gently. I tried to hold back a moan of pleasure, but failed. He chuckled, and bit down once more, making me moan more.  
I buried my fingernails into his back, and for the first time, he let out a hiss, partially in pleasure, partially in pain. Now, it was my turn to chuckle.  
I slowly ran me hands down his back, up beneath his shirt, and once more, I bored my nails into his skin. A light, almost unnoticeable shiver ran through his body,  
as I dragged my hands down his back, sure to leave a trail from where my nails had been. I smirked slyly and pulled a little away.  
Immediately, we locked eyes, and I found myself entranced for the second time.

For a while, we just stood there, looking at each other. I swear I could just look into those lavender colored eyes of his forever.  
"Promise me something..." I whispered, never stopping looking into his eyes. His faced seemed cold as always, but I could see all the feelings in his eyes.  
"Promise me. That you'll never leave me."  
He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against mine. I had never experienced him like this before. This was the first time that he had ever been that gentle with me.  
He never was cruel to me, but yet he wasn't gentle like this. I responded to his kiss, closing my eyes, but only for a moment.  
As I opened them again, I was looking into his eyes. He broke free of our kiss, and opened his mouth to speak; "I promise."  
I smiled at him, my heart beating faster than before. "fuck, it's not like you're gonna get rid of me!"  
My eyes lit up at his words, and as we gazed into each others eyes I felt arch in my chest. In a breathy whisper I uttered his name. The only word that could make my head spin.

".. Hidan."

* * *

Okey, it was a rather short story, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :o)

Please write a review, telling me what you think and such.

many thanks,

Koikokoro :o)


End file.
